Peas
by Tuuli Thea
Summary: Lack of a better title. JE obviously. Jack convinces Elizabeth that Will is not the only one who cares about her. A bit angsty at the beginning, but gets beter, I promise! Oneshot.


**A/N: After the praise I got from 'Island', I thought I'd drop yet another J/E one shot on ye heads. I'm too addicted to writing right now. Even though I should probably be sleeping so I can be up for work.**

**Naaaaaaaht.**

**Summary: Jack reminds Elizabeth that Will isn't the only one who cares about her in this world.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothin'. Not a single thing. Damn.**

**Please R/R I'll add more when I can!! And those one shot series are on the way. Soon!!**

It was the worst of times, yet it happened to turn into the best of times.

'Really, what am I to this world,' A beautiful woman pondered while sitting on a grassy hill overseeing a white, sandy beach, 'What am I but a home wrecker and a menace?'

Elizabeth Swann or Turner actually, sighed deeply and wrapped her arms protectively around her slightly swollen stomach. It has only been a few months after Will had left her, and her pregnancy was going as normal as it should be. But one very important thing was missing from this picture perfect scene.

A father.

Elizabeth's frown deepened as she let a tear roll down her cheek. She was left alone. Alone for the next ten years while her loved one traveled the oceans for he was doomed to the destiny.

Yet when she mentioned Will as her love, her heart didn't skip a beat and her pulse didn't quicken at the sight of him in her mind's eye. It was truly a very curious thing. She did love him, didn't she?

'You do love someone, just not him.' Her inner mind told her forcefully, 'You know who you love yet you just let him free like you have the past few times.'

Elizabeth's golden gaze fell to her bare feet that stuck out from the bottom of her white skirt. "It's so very true," she whispered sadly to herself, "my heart no longer belongs to my own husband.

Wrapping her arms around her knees and bringing them as close as she could to her body, she rocked back and forth, trying to keep up those strong barriers that she has relied on these past few weeks. She had to be strong for herself and for her own unborn child. She would raise the child with love, yet not let him or her know of its father.

What a cruel person she felt like now.

As she was so drawn up in her misery, Elizabeth did not notice a small boat that came a shore and did not hear the 'bloody hell' from the man that quickly approached her.

"Now, now luv, no need to cry, Captain Jack Sparrow is here." The voice said smugly as Elizabeth froze and looked up at him with red eyes. Clearly her barriers have officially been broken.

"Jack," She croaked out quietly, "What one earth are you doing here?"

He collapsed next to her and laid back in the grass, looking up at the distraught woman with careful brown orbs. Clearly, his feminine senses were tingling and she truly was troubled. "Ye need some rescuing," he said to her, looking back out to the ocean and eyeing his small, pathetic boat, "And here it is."

She looked around mockingly and turned back to the ego wounded pirate and smiled softly, her eyes slowly starting to light up. "Why are you here Jack?" She asked again, curiosity seeping back into her voice.

He sighed and sat up, coming inches from her face and was about to comment back when he noticed the bulge where her flat stomach used to be. Holding up a finger and opening his mouth a few times he said, "Great Lord of the Seas Lizzie, you've gotten fat!"

With a roll of her eyes, Elizabeth pushed the pirate so he lost his balance and tumbled back down onto the earth. "I'm pregnant you twit." She said angrily and tried to stop the flow of tears that was about to surface once more. "I'm pregnant and my husband is doomed to sail the seas for the next ten bloody years."

Jack inwardly winced and watched Elizabeth as she continued on about her rant about how she wasn't happy with being alone and how she was slowly starting to hate herself. He listened to her when suddenly her voice broke.

"I feel so alone Jack," She whispered, a few tears spilling, "I feel like I'm alone and no one is even here to care about me anymore."

Leaning a bit more closer to the once strong Pirate King, he whispered to her, "Well, if ye'd care to notice luv, I am here now, and I do care about you." He stood up then, pulling on her so she'd rise with him. "We're together now," he continued, smiling slightly as she broke out into a small grin, "and you're pregnant…"

Elizabeth watched as Jack cautiously stuck one hand out and placed it on her stomach and smiled at the small bulge then. "Being pregnant suites ye nicely, luv." He decided then, still keeping his hand where it was.

She smiled at him and noted his carefulness, "Why so careful?" She asked curiously.

His dark brown eyes met hers. "You did kill me once, remember that." Jack said with a grim smile on his face.

Stepping back a bit, she looked back out to the sea and bit her lip, trying not to seem weak in front of this beautiful man once more.

"Ah, Lizzie, I did not mean it like that." Jack said quickly, stepping towards her, gripping her shoulders lightly so she'd look at him, "I'm deeply sorry about saying that luv."

Elizabeth smiled faintly and nodded. "You seem so much more… easy going." She noted looking up at him quickly and found him gazing into her face and continued, "Even if your ship is gone."

Jack's face darkened for a moment at the mention of his lost ship and muttered quickly, "Bloody Barbossa." He then looked at her straight in the eye and let out a deep breath. "Because luv, if you haven't noticed, I have me other most important thing to me right here." He admitted.

She smiled a bit wider at the confession and cautiously leaner her head onto his chest, smiling as he hugged her back carefully. "I suppose I always knew." She said, looking up at him as he let out a small chuckle.

A few moments of silence passed the two and their minds were each reeling over the confession Jack had made. "Well, I suppose you know how I feel about you." Elizabeth finally said, reaching up a bit to kiss him lightly on the chin, "But I think you knew that."

He nodded and kissed her on the lips softly. "Aye, I did." He whispered quietly, smiling a bit at her confession.

"Two peas in a pod," She stated as she dropped her head to his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Aye luv, two peas in a pod."

**A/N: Well I wrote that in a span of twenty minutes. I liked how this one turned out I suppose. I will try my hardest to get a few one shots up tomorrow for that one shot series thing that I've been mentioning. Keep reading and keep reviewing!! And thank you to those who have reviewed, I know I've written back to a few of you, but I will try my hardest to get out a few more thank you tomorrow!**


End file.
